Shakuras
Protoss |status=*Protoss sanctuary world *Dark Templar home world |capital=Talematros |settlements=New Antioch |species=Protoss |otherspecies=Kakaru |platforms=Yes (established by Alan Schezar and Ulrezaj) |interest=Warp gate Xel'naga temple }} Shakuras is the homeworld of the Dark Templar.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. It possesses at least two moons of different sizes, the larger of which has the outermost orbital path and the smaller one being much closer.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II beta. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). March 25, 2010. Map: Shakuras Plateau. Its star system also features a gas giant.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Legacy of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998. Shakuras is a desert planet with ebony rock, fixed in a state of perpetual twilight, although there are now clear differences between night and day.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. In contrast with Aiur (homeworld of the Khalai protoss), Shakuras is a planet almost devoid of vegetation.1999-11-19, Rock Garden. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed on 2007-11-11 It is also the homeworld of the kakaru. The skeletons of previously-existing lifeforms can be found scattered over the planet. It is home to a warp gateStarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. and a xel'naga temple. The capital was Talematros. The city was destroyed during the Brood WarStarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Drawing the Web (in English). 1998. but was rebuilt by 2503.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. History Early History When Khas created the Khala some tribes refused to submit. Adun was sent to destroy the dissenters but instead attempted to teach them ways to conceal themselves. Ultimately these "Dark" Templar were found and exiled from Aiur aboard an abandoned but functional xel'naga freighter.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The Dark Templar travelled through space for many centuries, never permanently settling on any planets, until they found Shakuras. The world possessed a xel'naga temple and the Dark Templar decided to stay to research the structure. Skakuras was a harsh desert, and the Dark Templar had to alter their own biology to adapt to the world.Dark Archon. StarCraft Compendium Protoss Units. Despite their isolation, Shakuras was not entirely unknown to the Khalai, the prophet Tenarsis recieving visions of the world and the conflict that would blight it long before the reunification of the protoss kindreds.1999-04-23, Mirage. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed on 2007-11-08 Settlement These tribes eventually settled on Shakuras, expanded, and began life anew, although some lived on space vessels rather than the planet themselves.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2009-01-08. Dark Templar Vote: Decide Which Clan Joins the Battle. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-01-08. The Dark Templar were forcibly reunited with their Khalai counterparts by Zeratul and Aldaris when the decision was made to evacuate the remaining protoss tribes on Aiur through the warp gate to a safer location. Fenix remained behind to guard the warp gate from the other side, assisted by Jim Raynor.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. On the other side, the protoss found Shakuras. They did not immediately find Dark Templar waiting there to greet them, and indeed the Shakuras side of the warp gate was completely unguarded. The protoss refugees, feeling they were under the protection of Zeratul, established a new base camp. Unfortunately for the protoss, the zerg took control of the warp gate after the protoss fled and invaded Shakuras; a band of Dark Templar rescued the Khalai from the zerg.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. In order to defeat the zerg completely, Matriarch Raszagal revealed the secret of the xel'naga temple — it was built on a nexus of cosmic energy, and could be activated to wipe out the zerg on the planet. Unfortunately, it couldn't do so on its own. It needed the power of the Uraj and Khalis crystals to do so. After the protoss slew two cerebrates around the temple, Infested Kerrigan appeared, astonishing the protoss, and offering alliance. She told them a new Overmind was growing on Char, and as long as the Overmind was immature, it could not control her. While the protoss were uneasy, Raszagal immediately accepted her claims.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. Artanis and Zeratul, along with Kerrigan, traveled through the Koprulu Sector to acquire the crystals. Upon their return, they found Shakuras' protoss population in civil war. Aldaris, leading many protoss from Aiur, believed that Raszagal had fallen under the dark influence of Kerrigan and was determined to overthrow her. He was defeated, but before he died revealed Kerrigan's treachery. Kerrigan swiftly departed the planet.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Insurgent (in English). 1998. Zeratul and Artanis used the Khalis and Uraj to activate the xel'naga temple and obliterate all the zerg on Shakuras.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. In doing so, they caused the sun to rise, changing the nature of the world.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Fury of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998. After the Sunrise :Main article: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance A Dark Templar terrorist known as Ulrezaj tried to drive the Protoss of Aiur away from Shakuras. His plot involved using false khaydarin crystals to genetically enhance zerg to run amok on the planet, as these zerg were immune to the effects of the xel'naga temple, causing the Dark Templar to hide in their secret places and leave the other protoss to fend for themselves.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode VB: "Dark Vengeance" (in English). 1999-06-25. StarCraft Map Archives Fortunately Zeratul and Artanis were able to launch an expedition aimed at destroying the false crystals. A Dark Archon Hero and other protoss warriors infiltrated Schezar's Char base, destroying the crystals.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode IVA: "Desperate Measures" (in English). 1999-05-28. StarCraft Map Archives Ulrezaj had hatched another plot, however. Working with terran mercenary commander Alan Schezar, they created an EMP Generator capable of weakening protoss psionic energy, granting an enormous combat advantage. However, Zeratul's forces were able to defeat Ulrezaj and save their planet.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode VA: "Showdown" (in English). 1999-06-25. StarCraft Map Archives :Main article: StarCraft Episode VI Infested Kerrigan was not finished with Shakuras, however. She returned in order to "acquire" the Matriarch, who was hidden in the capital city of Talematros. As a sign of cooperation between the two groups of protoss, both groups lived there and both contributed to its defense. The city was guarded by (in addition to the usual protoss defenses) special pylon clusters which generated a powerful energy field, preventing zerg from maneuvering in the nearby atmosphere. However, Kerrigan's agent, Infested Duran, was able to overload the pylons through the use of explosives, destroying the entire city. In the mass confusion, Kerrigan kidnapped Raszagal. End of the Brood War and the Aftermath In the aftermath of the failed joint UED-Terran Dominion-protoss attack against Char, Artanis and the survivors of his fleet returned to Shakuras to rebuild their civilization. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Epilogue (in English). 1998. Artanis spent many years trying to unite the Khalai and Dark Templar tribes and began researching xel'naga technology for the eventual war with the zerg.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16.2005-11-06. Shinigami. BlizzCon Write-Up Warboards. Accessed 2007-07-26. In 2503 protoss survivors from Aiur, accompanied by a terran named Rosemary Dahl, arrived on Shakuras. They had fled combat with Ulrezaj, and wanted to recover a preserver, Zamara and her "host", Jake Ramsey. The Tal'darim had been subjected to a drug, Sundrop, which had cut them off from the Khala, but they eventually broke their addictions and reintegrated into protoss society.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Other Appearances Shakuras was planned to appear in StarCraft: Ghost, specifically the idea of an underground area in which Dark Templar resided. The idea never got off the ground however.CG Portfolio. Johnny Estil. Accessed on 2009-06-27 Locations Settlements *New Antioch *Talematros Establishments *Shakuras Templar Proving Grounds Landforms *Isle of Razjan *Kakaru Keys *Rock Garden *Shakuras Plateau Structures *Warp gate *Xel'naga temple References Protoss sanctuary world |?— }} Nerazim capital world |?— }} Khalai Refugees main refugee world |July 2500—Between 2500- 2502 }} Zerg infested world |July/August 2500 }} Protoss Protectorate capital world |Between 2500- 2502— }} Capital World}} Main Refugee World}} Capital World}} Category:Planets Category: Protoss